The present invention relates to an adjustable shade-providing building structure, and more particularly relates to a structure configured to provide adjustable shading in an outdoor open environment, but that is also configured to meet many building codes and to provide greater durability and permanency than umbrella furniture systems and traditional shading systems that will not withstand wind loads.
Many establishments require (or desire) shading structures to facilitate and promote outdoor activities. For example, furniture with umbrellas are often used in outdoor restaurants, picnic areas and beaches to provide shade from the sun while allowing users to enjoy the sun and outdoor areas. However, the umbrellas used in furniture are typically relatively lightweight and not intended to be left outside for extended periods of time. Nor are they made with sufficient structure to withstand high wind, intense rain or other harsh weather conditions. Nor are they made to meet building codes.
There are also umbrella structures and covers that are intended for more permanent installation and use, such as structures for covering hot tubs, pools, and the like. However, where they are intended to be exposed to the environment for longer periods of time, they are typically intended to be latched down with multiple latches and/or anchored with tie-downs. Also, many are complex to assemble and expensive to erect and/or install.
There are also awnings and fabric-covered “porch-type” systems. However, they are not free-standing, but instead require the presence of a building wall for their basic anchoring and support. Further, though these systems are sometimes extendable, they are not adjustable around a specific center location in order to continue to provide shading in the center location as the sun moves across the sky. Instead, they basically must be big enough or low enough so that the desired area always has some shade. Also, like umbrellas, many of these systems are not intended to withstand high wind, intense rain, or other harsh weather conditions. Instead, they are intended to be retracted and/or taken down during any significant wind and weather.
We, the inventors, have found a continued unmet need for an adjustable structure configured to provide adjustable free-standing shading, including shading that an “untrained” user can adjust, but that is also configured to meet building codes and to provide greater durability and permanency than traditional umbrella and awning systems. In particular, the present known prior art shading systems do not provide a roof-supporting structure sufficient to withstand high wind (such as 90 mph wind loads) where the structure is also adjustable to maintain shading in a particular area as the sun moves across the sky. Further, the known shading systems that are more durable tend to lack style and elegance. Further, they include multiple components, making them expensive to purchase, cumbersome to assemble, expensive to erect and/or build, and difficult and expensive to repair.
In addition, there is a need to combine basic structural building technology with shading technology in a manner that provides flexibility in the design, styling, and appearance. It is desirable to provide a building structure that is flexible in terms of size, shape, and simplicity of installation and repair.
Another need is that common umbrella systems have a pole in the center. With a pole in the center, a table below is impossible unless it is built around the column. It is desirable to have an offset column umbrella that allows for any table and column arrangement be placed directly below the center of shade when the sun is overhead.
Thus, a system having the aforementioned advantages and solving the aforementioned problems is desired.